WITCH:Friendship turns to love
by LordofDarkness2099
Summary: This is my first story, so any and all help on how to improve it would greatly appreciated. It is about Will and Taranee becoming much more than just friends. WillxTaranee.
1. Chapter 1

W.i.t.c.h. "Will and Taranee: Friendship Turns to Love"

Written by Tony Dean.

W.i.t.c.h. is the copyright of Disney/SIP animation.

Disclaimer:I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Disney owns it.

AN: This is the same chapter from before, I've just editted it to make it longer, fixs some grammar errors, change some of the wording so it makes more sense, and added a few things. Otherwise, it's mostly the same.

"Taranee's Secret/Expressing True Feelings"

It started off like any other day in Heatherfield for The W.I.T.C.H. girls. Wake up, eat, get ready for school, go to school, hang out, maybe save the world and go home. This day, however, would be different, because today, two best friends will become much more. As of now, they are all 16 and have beenj through an awful lot. They've had to free a world called Metamoor from an evil Prince name Phobos, retrieve Will's Heart from a Salamander named Danny Nova, defeat an evil Bug Empress, free a world from the Queen of Merefire, defeat a giant earth-devouring worm, stop a crazed man from using his enchanted music to take over people's minds, defeat a former guardian named Nerissa, save a young boy on Arkhanta as well as prevent the king of Arkhanta from attacking Candracar, stop an evil banshee named Yua, they had to help the Oracle regain his position in Candracar and oust "Endarno" and finally, free Will's ex-boyfriend from the Book of Ludmoore. Talk about hectic.

For a certain African blue-haired girl, however, today was going to be the day that she finally gets Will to herself, one way or another. Ever since that day when she and her friends first went to Meridian and she was captured by Elyon and Cedric, she had started to develop a strong crush on Will. However, she knew she couldn't say that kind of thing out loud because being a lesbian in Heatherfield was considered sick and wrong by most of her peers. For those who wish to know, she is now 16, and is wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, a rainbow colored belt, and her favorite pair of shoes. She has recently begun to take up her old profession, dancing, and she's damned good at it too. She's also begun to play a little bit of basketball and has been doing a lot of skating, rollerblading and volleyball with her friends. Due her being so physically active now, her body has become a lot more toned than before. While not muscular like some people, her body is still much more toned than most girls her age. She also doesn't wear glasses anymore, instead wearing false contacts so her parents won't know that she can see normally now. Meanwhile, back in class.

'I can't keep hiding my crush, I have to get Will alone with me somewhere so I can tell her how I feel. Otherwise, I'm gonna go insane!' thought Taranee as she sat in Math class, barely paying attention as Mr. Horseburg droned on and on about trigonometry, algebra, and other boring topics. Suddenly, a bright idea hits Taranee. 'Duh! I can invite Will to my house. My parents will both be working late tonight, and my brother will probably be out surfing till sundown. But how will I get Will to come?'. As Taranee was pondering on how to get Will to come over, it turns out that Will was also daydreaming, except Will was trying to figure out why Taranee had been acting so wierd lately. She had been watching Taranee for the last couple of weeks now. Will, too, has changed a great deal. Her body was by far the most muscular of the girls, due to her being the most physically active. Currently, she is wearing her favorite pinkish jacket with hood, her favorite jeans with zippers on the sides, a red long sleeve shirt, and her favorite, monster butt kicking pair of boots.

'Taranee sure has been acting wierd lately. She's been a lot quieter than she usually is, and she seems to be acting a lot shier than normal. I hope nothing's wrong.' Will sighs. 'Oh well, if there IS something wrong, I know her well enough that she'll tell me when she is ready.' thought Will while sitting in Mr. Collins's History class. 'Ugh, I can't believe my mother is married to him, it's so embarrasing! Grrrrrrr! Too bad Mr. Collins wasn't some monster from Meridian, or else I could've blown him back to wherever the hell he came from.' With a malicious grin, she starts thinking of ways to get back at her mother.

_Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!_ "Finally! I can get out of this stupid school and do something fun!" said Will. With a jump, she dashes out of the classroom only to see Taranee waiting for her outside the entrance to the school. "Hi, Taranee!" said Will. "Oh, hey Will! I've been looking for you." said Taranee. When Will walks up to Taranee, she notices the strange, seemingly desperate look on Taranee's face. Seeing this, she stops and waits for Taranee to speak. 'I wonder why she was looking for me?' She looks like she just ran into Frost again.' "Will!" Shaking herself out her thoughts, Will looks Taranee in the eyes with a blush. "Sorry, kinda spaced out there." said Will. "That's all right. Say, would you mind coming over, you know, just to hang out?" Taranee said with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Of course I will. I'm not really all that ready to go home just yet. I don't feel like listening to my mother ramble on and on about yell at me for something else I did or didn't do or worse, give me lectures." Will said. 'Yes! She's all mine!' With a gleeful look, she takes Will's hand and, with a now confused Will in tow, dashes home.

An hour later at Taranee's house, the 2 girls sat in Taranee's kitchen, snacking and talking about everything from boys to school to family problems.

'Now that Will and I are alone, I guess now's the time' Taranee thought as she listened to Will rant about Matt not returning her calls or letters ever since he left with Karmilla as their new guitarist, how Uriah and his gang had raided her locker for some strange reason, and all the other things that had happened to her today. Taranee soon found herself lost in her daydreams.

However, as Taranee daydreamed, she did not notice that Will had long since stopped ranting and was now watching Taranee with a curious look in her eyes. 'She IS hiding something, I just know it.' "Taranee. Hello? HEY!" Startled, Taranee finally looked at Will and realized that Will had been staring at her for the last few minutes. With a blush, she said "Sorry, I kinda zoned out." "Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately, Taranee. I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been acting lately." Will said. "You mean, like how I've been shy around you, or how I've been avoiding you, or watching you all the time?" said Taranee, surprising Will. "Yes, exactly. Are you hiding something from me, Taranee? You know you can tell me anything, right? We're BFFs!" said Will with her goofy grin. To Will's surprise, Taranee blushes and looks away. Will looks away with a confused look on her face. 'Did I say something wrong? Wait, if I made her blush, then...She IS hiding something!' Will's eyes widen and her face turns excited as she figures out why Taranee has been acting so wierd lately, or so she thinks.

She turns to look at Taranee with a smug look on her face. "Taranee, you have a crush on someone, don't you? You know you can tell me anything. Who's the lucky guy?" Will asked with a now excited look on her face. Taranee, who simply smirked and walked over to the window, spoke. "You really want to know?" Will nods. "First off, it isn't a guy. It's a girl." said Taranee. Will raised an eyebrow in surprise, as she wasn't expecting that. Shaking her head out her daze, she speaks, smiling once more. "Well, then who's the lucky girl? Is it someone I know? Is it Irma? Maybe Hay Lin? Well, come on, out with it." Said Will with a smile. Taranee's only response is silence. Will watches with curiousity. "...Yes. It is someone I know, and yes, it is one my friends. My BFF. In fact..." With a quick turn, Taranee faces Will, but keeps her face hidden. "She's now looking me right in the face." Taranee said with a small, but slightly fearful grin. Will stares with a confused frown on her face, then it dawns on her. "Wait, you mean...!" Taranee responds by fully lifting her face so that Will can see her eyes completely.

Now that Will can see her friend's face, she can see that Taranee's face is filled with a strong love for her, but also what looks like fear of rejection. "Yes, Will. I have been in love with you. Ever since you saved my life back when we first went into Meridian. Remember that?" said Taranee. "Yes, I do remember that. I left you there for two whole weeks! I still haven't forgiven myself for that. I wish I could have been faster." said Will, frowning. "At first, I thought it was just a simple schoolgirl crush, something that would eventually go away, so I managed to forget it for a while. Meeting Nigel helped too. But then, with all of the events that have happened and my recent breakup with Nigel over my dancing classes, it came back full force. It was only just recently that I realized that it wasn't just a simple crush anymore. It was true love, the kind of love that only true soulmates can share. Yes, that's right, I'm in love with you." After finishing her words, she became silent and withdrawn once more. Will, however, could only stare in shock. 'My own best friend has been in love with me all this time? How could I not have noticed this? I could have done something and she wouldn't have had to hide this for so long.' Will thought as she watched her friends now very red face.

"Is that really true, Taranee? Are you truly in love with me?" She asked. Taranee, who had been watching, decided to do something she had wanted to do for too long. She walked up to Will, wrapped her arms around Will's waist, and kissed her. Will's eyes widen in shock as Taranee's lips meet her own. Her whole body goes stiff, and for a brief moment, she wonders what to do. She eventually decides to let Taranee kiss her, if she pushed her away, she would only cause Taranee pain, and somewhere in her heart, she thought the kiss felt right. After almost 5 minutes, Taranee finally pulled away, blushing. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, or if you think I'm disgusting. I won't hate you if you decide to run away and never speak to me again. It's all right." With a now saddened face, Taranee turns around and looks away, waiting for the backlash of angry or disgusted words that she was sure were to follow. Will, who's brain had shut down, finally snaps out of her daze and notices that Taranee's back is turned. She heard every word that Taranee had said, and it broke her heart to see that Taranee was so distraught. 'But I don't hate you, Taranee. I could never hate you. It's me I hate for not seeing this sooner.'

With newfound determination, she walks up behind Taranee and hugs her from behind, surprising Taranee. "Will?" asked a now surprised Taranee. "Taranee, you are my very best friend. I could never and will never hate you. Just because you happen to be in love with me, a girl, doesn't mean we aren't friends. If anything, I kinda enjoyed that kiss." said Will with her usual goofy grin. Taranee, who now felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders, simply sighed with relief. She turns herself around in Will's arms to face Will and notices the big grin on her face. "Will, does this mean we're still friends?" she asked hopefully. "Of course, Taranee. Nothing is going to tear us apart. We're best friends forever, remember?" Will said. Will's face then turns serious. "The only problem is, now my own feelings for you are confused. I don't know if I see you as just a friend or something more, so you'll have to give me some time to think about it, ok?" Will said. "Of course, Will. I didn't mean to confuse you with that kiss. I just wanted to get it out of my system. I've been wanting to do that for a while now, I was just too afraid to do it." Taranee said with a smile. Will just smiles back. She then looks at her watch, and realizes that she has been here for several hours! "Oh shit! My mother is gonna kill me if I don't get back home right now!" Will said with a panicked look on her face. She and Taranee head for the front door, and prepare to say their goodbyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Will?" said Taranee. "Yeah, bye Taranee." said Will.

Just as she reaches her bike, a mischievous idea crosses her mind. Will stops and decides to surprise Taranee with a real kiss. She deserves it. With a mischievous smile on her face, she walks back up to Taranee who was just now going back into her house. With a sudden grab and turn, Will surprises Taranee by french kissing her. "Mmmmph!" Taranee's mind is blown away when Will suddenly comes back, turns her around, wraps her arms around her waist, then frenches her right on the spot. After a few seconds, she kisses back just as passionately as Will, and wraps her arms around Will's shoulders and neck. This goes on for 10 minutes before they break away, both gasping for air. Taranee stares shocked at Will, who then leans into her ear and whispers, "I'm still not entirely sure of my feelings, though I'd like to see where this goes." With that, Will bounces backward with a huge grin on her face. "Bye, Taranee!" "Bye, Will!" She sighs happily and heads back into her house.

Once inside, Taranee walks to the couch and lays down. Reaching up, she touches her lips with her fingers, still unable to believe that her BFF had just frenched her. 'I can't believe Will actually frenched me! Hehehehehehe!' With an extremely happy grin on her face, she lays her head down and closes her eyes. When her parents and brother come home, they are surprised to find a very happy Taranee lying on the couch.

Will's mother is surprised to see Will come home in a very good mood for once, and is even more surprised when Will actually greets Mr. Collins with a smile. "Hello mother, Mr. Collins! Can't talk right now, got lots to do!" Will then runs to her room, but happily instead of angrily. 'I've never seen Will so happy before. At least not so happy, she actually treats Mr. Collins with respect. Oh well, maybe she's finally coming around.' Susan thought with a pleased smile on her face. Poor Collins just sits in total confusion. Will, who is now sitting on her bed, starts thinking about today's events as she begins her homework. 'I can't believe I actually did that! I've never kissed anyone like that before, not even Matt! Does this mean I might have feelings for Taranee?' Will then shrugged. 'Oh well, better get started on my homework. Hmph. Why do teachers always have to give so much homework?'

The end of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

W.i.t.c.h. "Will and Taranee: Friendship Turns To Love" Ch. 2

Written by Tony Dean

Property of Disney/Sip Animation

"Telling Friends/Uriah's Plan"

A week after the events at Taranee's house, Will is at home, still thinking on her feelings for Taranee. 'How do I feel about Taranee? I know I kissed her back there, but do I really love her like that? Not that the kiss wasn't fun, or that I didn't like it. In fact, I rather enjoyed the kiss!' Thought Will as she finally finished her homework. "There, finally. God, I hate homework. I'll never understand why teachers love giving out so much of it." Will lets out a yawn and looks at the clock. 'Wow, I better get to bed!' With that, she goes to her bathroom, changes, grabs her favorite frog, turns out the lights, and curls up in bed. 'Goodnight Mr. Frog, and good night to you, my dear Taranee. I guess I'll figure out my feelings in the morning.' With a final yawn, Will slips off to dreamland.

Meanwhile, at Taranee's house, Taranee had been lying in her bed, reading one of her favorite books, Harry Potter. She was also thinking about what Will said after she frenched her. 'I wonder if Will feels the same way for me as I do for her? I hope she does. But even she doesn't like me that way, at least she'll still be my BFF. If that is all she wants to be, then I'll be happy.' Thought Taranee with a content smile. She turns to see what time it is, and notices how late it is. 'Oh wow, it's really late! I'd better go to sleep.' She puts her book on her nightstand, turns out the lights, and crawls back into bed. Just as her eyes begin to close, she thinks she hears Will say good night. "Will? Was that you?" She sits up and looks around trying to figure out how she could have heard Will. Then she slaps her head and remembers being telepathic. She smiles, lays back down, and closes her eyes. 'Good night to you too, Will.' With those thoughts, she drifts off to dreamland.

In dreamland, both girls find themselves in very "interesting" situations, with both girls dreaming very similar dreams.

At first, it starts off innocent, but as the dream goes on, they find themselves becoming more and more passionate in their kisses. The girls start to strip down as they become more lustful towards each other. Soon, both girls are staring at each other's now fully visible bodies, with nothing to cover them. The girls very quickly start to kiss once more, and within a matter of moments, the girls are making love. They soon get faster, rougher, and more passionate as they come closer to the end.

Just as they are about to reach the climax, they awaken with a gasp.

The next morning, both girls wake up to find themselves very wet in certain areas, as well as shocked at the kind of dream they just had. Neither girl realizes that they were sharing similar dreams. 'Holy crap, what kind of dream was that?' Will thought as she looked down and upon seeing the mess, blushes and cleans up, preparing for what will prove to be a very eventful day of school. 'Wait. I would only have those kinds of dreams about people that I really like. Not even Matt did this to me.' With wide eyes, she comes to the realization that she has always loved Taranee. She just never realized it until now. 'I know my feelings now. I do love Taranee the same way she does me! I'm going to have to tell her today, no matter what happens.' With a newfound determination, she grabs her favorite outfit, goes to her bathroom, changes, puts on lip gloss, grabs her backpack and heads down to the kitchen to eat. Her mother looks up and sees her determined look. "My, don't you look determined? What's got you so excited?" Will's mother, Susan, asked with a smile. "Not that it's any of your business, but today, I'm going tell my best friend my true feelings for her. You remember Taranee, right?" Will said. "Yes, I remember who she is. With how much you talk about her, how can I not?" Susan said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just say that my feelings for her are much stronger than I thought." Will said with a grin. Susan blinks, confused. Will then looks at the clock, and notices that she is late, AGAIN! "Oh crap!" With that, she finishes her breakfast, grabs her stuff, says goodbye to her mother and dormouse, gets on her bike and heads to school, leaving behind a very confused Susan.

Taranee woke with a start. 'Did I just dream that I had...sex with Will? I've had dreams that involved Will and myself in suggestive situations before, but never anything like that.' She shakes herself out of her daze, looks at alarm clock and realizes that she had better get ready to go to school. She goes to her bathroom, does the same thing Will did, beads some of her hair, puts on her glasses, does her stuff and grabs her backpack. She heads downstairs, just in time to see that her parents have left. She also sees her brother, Peter, waiting for her. "I'll be taking you to school today, sis. Say, You seemed a lot happier yesterday when we all got home. Did something happen?" He watches his sister with curious eyes. Taranee looks off in a different direction, blushing and wondering if she should tell her brother. 'I wonder if I should tell him about my feelings for Will? Yes, I will. If there is anyone I can trust with my secret, it's him.' She turns to look at her brother, and proceeds to tell him about her visit with Will. Peter just stares at her, surprised, for a few minutes. "So...you're a lesbian?" She nods, but mentions that she still likes boys, just not nearly as much as she should. Taranee stares at her brother, wondering what he is thinking. Peter then smiles, walks up to her, and gives her a big ol' bear hug. "I don't care if you're a lesbian or not, you are still my sister, and I'll stand by you and support you no matter what. Plus, I still have to make up for that basketball game you missed because of me." Taranee just smiles happily, and thanks Peter for understanding. She and Peter grab something to eat, she grabs her stuff, follows her brother to his car, gets in and they take off.

Within a few minutes, they arrive at Sheffield Institute. "Have a good day, Taranee, I'll see you back home later." Taranee gets out of the car, and starts towards the school. She stops, turns around, walks back to her brother, and kisses him on the cheek. Peter looks up in surprise. "I was just thanking you for earlier. I'll see ya later, bro!" She waves goodbye as he smiles and leaves. 'I have a feeling that today is going to be very interesting.' Thought Taranee as she walked into the building to wait at hers and Will's lockers for Will.

A few moments later, Taranee can be found standing in front of the 2 lockers that she and Will use. It has been close to 15 minutes since she got here and still no sign of Will. 'I wonder where Will is? It's not like her to be late like this.' Taranee thought, wondering where Will is. A couple of minutes later, Will finally gets to the school. 'Shit! Mrs. Knickerbocker is gonna kill me for sure!' Will thought as she quickly walked through the halls to her locker, where she sees Taranee, with her back turned in her direction, waiting for her. She stares for a second, then a mischievous smile crosses her face.

'Heehehehehehehe. Can't resist!' Sneaking up on Taranee, she slinks up behind Taranee and says "BOO!". Taranee, with a yelp, jumps ten feet into the air, only to land in Will's arms. "Why you! Don't do that! Goddamn..." Taranee says while giving Will a mock-angry glare. "Awww, what's the matter, did I scare you?" says Will with a smirk on her face. Taranee glares at her, but soon smiles. "So, Will, wha...!"said Taranee, just as Will frenched her, while they were in the hallways of the school! After a couple of minutes, they part. "That's why I was late, Taranee. I was trying to decide my feelings. I know now that my feelings are the same. I'm not sure when my feelings about you changed, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is, I love you, too." said Will, while holding Taranee close. Taranee could only smile, sigh and rest her head on Will's chest, quite content to stay like this. Unfortunately, fate isn't going to let that happen.

It is at that moment that Uriah and his gang decide to show up. Unfortunately for Will and Taranee, he saw them kiss and though it surprised him, it also gave him a new reason to cause hell for them. 'When the hell did those two become lesbians?' Uriah thought, confused. But his confusion soon turns to an evil, mishievious grin as he comes up with a plan to completely ruin Will and Taranee's life. 'Hehehehehe. I finally have some dirt I can use against them for constantly ruining my fun.' Uriah's grin grows bigger as a plan forms in his head. He looks to his 2 buddies, Laurent and Kurt. "Guys, I have a plan to get rid of 2 of our enemies." His 2 buddies stare at him blankly. "You know, Wilma and that stupid nigger, Taranee." His 2 buddies continue to stare at him stupidly. Uriah smacks himself in the face. "Ugh! Why was I stuck with such morons? Come on, you 2. We have things to do, people to see, and lives to ruin." With that, he grabs his 2 buddies and drags them towards the 2 girls.

"Hey there, _Wilma_!" Will opens her eyes in surprise and anger. "What the hell do you want, Uriah? And I thought I said to never call me Wilma, buttbreath!" Will said with a very angry glare. Taranee just watches silently as Uriah and his buddies circle them with creepy looks in their eyes. 'Why are they looking at us like that? Oh no, what if they saw us kiss? They'll tell everybody in the school! We'll be chased out of here like a couple of freaks!' As Taranee thought those words, she began to grow more fearful and leaned in closer to Will. Will noticed Taranee's sudden fear, though she didn't quite hear Taranee's thoughts. Had she, she would've killed Uriah right on the spot. Taranee, what's wrong? Will asked telepathically. They saw us kiss, Will. You know what they'll do now? They'll tell the Grumper sisters and the Grumpers will spread the word with their usual nastiness. Once that happens, we'll become outcasts...or worse! Taranee responded, with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Will sees one of Taranee's tears fall, and with a growl, socks Uriah in the face just as he opens his mouth to say something. "Ooooomph!" Uriah falls on his butt, cursing and holding his now bleeding nose. "YOU SPIED ON US! I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT PIECES OF TRASH THE MINUTE I LAID EYES ON YOU! GET AWAY FROM US NOW AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, OR I'LL DO WAY WORSE TO YOU THAN A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Will screamed at Uriah, with her eys glaring, and her intentions quite obvious. Uriah just glares back at her, and for a brief moment, swears he sees her eyes glow and crackle wickedly. He wisely decides to retreat. "You haven't seen the end of us! I'll have my revenge for all the times you got in my way! You and that stupid nigger dyke of yours!" Will's eyes go wide at hearing those words and almost throws a blast of killer hot-pink energy at him for it. Taranee, fortunately, stops her. "Don't, Will. He's not worth it." Taranee said, even as she began to cry. "Why shouldn't I kill him? Anyone who hurts you is worth the time and effort it would take to kill them! I won't let anyone get away with hurting you!" Will said with growing anger, and in response to her anger, her powers begin to go out of control. Despite this, Taranee simply hugs Will, then kisses her on the lips, finally calming her down. "Will, let's not worry about him right now. We have bigger things to worry about. Namely, how we're going to tell our friends?" Taranee said. Will sighs. "You're right, Taranee. He's not worth my time. Yet, anyway. And that is a good question, Taranee, how do we tell our friends?" She and Taranee stand for a moment, wondering how they will break the news to the others.

_BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!_ "Oh shit! Class is starting! Come on, let's get to class before Mrs. Knickerbocker comes looking for us!" Will then grabs hers and Taranee's stuff, takes Taranee's hand, smiles and races to their first class. The next few hours go by uneventfully, other than the strange looks they get from some of the kids. Will and Taranee both notice the odd looks, but neither really care all that much. They both knew why everyone kept looking at them. It was because the 2 of them were sitting much closer than normal, as well as the way they were acting towards each other. Soon, the bell for lunch rings and the 2 girls head for the cafeteria, knowing that this would be the moment of truth for them. They will soon have their chance to tell the others, and it doesn't thrill them one bit.

A few minutes later, they are sitting with the rest of their group. Cornelia is arguing with Irma, Irma is cracking jokes and trying her best to get a rise out of Cornelia, and Hay Lin is just laughing. Poor Caleb is stuck between Irma and Cornelia. Will and Taranee look at each other and nod. Now is the time to tell their secret. "Uh, girls? Can we go somewhere a little more private? Taranee and I have something we need to tell you." Will said as she tried to get the others' attention. No success. After a few minutes of trying, she finally slams her hands on the table. This catches their attention. "What?" Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia said at once. "Taranee and I have something we need to tell you. It's extremely important. Yes, more important than you, Cornelia." The other girls and Caleb just look at each other with confused stares. Motioning her hand for the others to follow her, she takes Taranee's hand and leads the others someplace more private and away from prying eyes. A few minutes later, they are outside the school by a tree not too far from the entrance. "All right, Will, what the hell is so important that I had to be pulled away from Caleb?" Said Cornelia with an impatient glare. Will looks at Taranee, as if asking her if she should go ahead. Taranee nods, and squeezes Will's hand. "Were any you girls wondering why neither Taranee nor I bothered to hang out with you guys for the last week or so, or why we didn't train like we always do?" Will asked the others. The other girls just nod, they had been wondering why they hadn't seen hide nor hair of them in the last few days. "This is why." Will said, and with those words, wraps her arms around Taranee's waist, smiles at her, closes her eyes and kisses her. Taranee, though surprised, quickly kisses back. Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma stare in total shock.

Will and Taranee soon break their kiss, and look at their shocked friends with embarrassed faces. The 2 of them wait with growing fear that they might be abandoned by their friends. Irma is the first to speak. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us..." Hay Lin is next. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were, you know, different, in the first place?" Irma and Hay Lin just stare at Will and Taranee, waiting for an answer. Cornelia, on the other hand, was still in shock that her group of friends had a pair of the most hated group of people in Heatherfield, gays. She knew firsthand what happened to gays. Gays are highly despised by many people in Heatherfield. One of the most feared racist groups in town are the Firestream gang. They hate many different kinds of people, but none moreso than gays. Cornelia finally snaps out of her daze, and turns to her friends. "Will, Taranee, is it true? Are you both lesbians?" She asked. Will and Taranee look at each other, nod, and look back at Cornelia. "I guess we are. I still like boys, just not as much as I thought." Will said with a goofy grin. "I think I might be a lesbian, because other than Nigel, I haven't been attracted to any boys. I have, however, been deeply attracted to a few girls. Namely, Will." Taranee says while smiling at Will. "You can't be lesbians! You don't even realize what this means for you, do you? I've seen what happens to those who are gay. They are either turned into Outfielders of the worst kind, beaten up every day, chased outta town, or worst of all, killed! Your lives will be a constant nightmare!" Cornelia screamed. Will and Taranee look at Cornelia with alarmed expressions on their faces. Their looks soon turn more determined. "Then Taranee and I will face those dangers together. Nothing is going to tear us apart." Will said with a determined look on her face. Taranee, though frightened by Cornelia's outburst, agrees with Will. "I love Will and I'm not going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of that. I want to be with Will, no matter the consequences." Taranee then said. The other three girls just stare for a few minutes before it finally fully sinks in. Irma then smiles mischevously. "So, if you two are really in love, when's the wedding? Who's last name are you going to take, Taranee? Taranee Vandom has a nice ring to it." Irma said. Will and Taranee can only blush a deep red. "So, how far are along are you guys anyway? Have you just kissed, or have you, you know, done it yet?" Hay Lin asked, wearing the same smile that Irma was. Will and Taranee stare at Hay Lin confused for a second, then they go wide-eyed and turn ten shades redder. "HAY LIN! You know we're too young for that! So, no we haven't." Taranee screamed out. Will just smiled mischievously. "Yet, Taranee. Who says we won't in the near future? In the end, age doesn't matter. Besides, why shouldn't we?" Will said with an all-knowing twinkle in her eyes. Taranee just glared at her, then turned away with a huff. "I was just joking, Taranee. I know we aren't ready for that. I know I'm not." Will said with an honest smile. Taranee smiles back.

Cornelia had been watching in silence, still trying to decide what she should do. 'What do I do? I know I shouldn't hang out them now or else MY reputation will be ruined. But, they ARE my friends. Oh, I can't just abandon them. I'll help them as best I can. When the rest of Heatherfield finds out, they'll need all the help they can get. They'll need that help if they get disowned.' Cornelia then looks at Will and Taranee, both of whom have turned redder than the reddest tomato. She can't help but laugh at the sight. 'Yeah, I will stand by them. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks. They are still my friends and that won't change. I won't make the same mistake I made during our battle with Nerissa.' Cornelia then walks up to Will and Taranee, with a smile on her face. "So, since you two are lesbians and all, how and when do you plan on telling the 'rents?" Cornelia asked, knowing that they would have to tell their families now. Will and Taranee look at each other sadly, knowing that when they tell their parents, there is a good chance they will be disowned. "We don't know. We are going to tell them, we just don't know how we are going to pull it off. I, personally, don't care what my stupid mother thinks, but I'm worried about what Taranee's parents might do. What if they kick her out? If my mother kicks me out as well, we won't have a place to stay anymore. I'm not scared of what will happen to me, I'm scared of what will happen to Taranee." Will said. Taranee remained silent, other than the quiet whimpers she let out. Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stare before deciding what they will do. "If you are kicked out, then we will help you. You are our frie...no, not friends. You are a part of our families as well, you two. Even if you are disowned, you can always come stay with one of us." Hay Lin said with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, we love you guys too much to just stand by and watch as you two suffer alone. You're both like sisters to me, and sisters don't abandon each other." Irma said. "If your parents or anyone else hurts you, I will personally hunt them down and show them a firsthand demonstration of just what I can do. And Irma's right. We do love you, and nothing's going to change that." Cornelia said. Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia then walk up and embrace the two in a group hug. Will and Taranee can only give tear-filled smiles at their new-found family. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best friends, no, best _sisters_ anyone could ask for." Will said, as her tears pour from her eyes. Taranee said nothing, she was too busy enjoying her newfound closeness with her friends-turned-sisters to say anything.

However, while the girls are hugging and enjoying themselves, none of them notice that Uriah had spied on them the whole time. He now had the all the info needed to start a rumor that will most likely ruin Will and Taranee's life. He smirked evilly, grabbed the camera he had stolen from Martin earlier that day, and ran off to find the Grumper Sisters. 'Say goodbye to any life you had, you stupid dykes. Your lives are about to be ruined.' Uriah laughed evilly as he thought those words. A few minutes later, in the student news room, the Grumpers are busy trying to find gossip, when Uriah busts through the door. "What in the...?" Courtney said. "What do you want, Uriah?" Bess asked. "Looking for some great dirt? Well, I have some gossip that's gonna turn this school upside-down!" Uriah said with a sneer. The Grumpers look at each other, than at Uriah. "Spill." Bess said. Uriah chortled evilly. "How would you feel about ruining two of your rivals's lives?" Uriah asked. The Grumpers smirk at the idea. "What do you have in mind?" Bess said, sneering. "Hehehehe. Look at this. It seems we have a pair of lesbians in our midst." Bess takes the picture, looks at it, and goes wide-eyed. "Will and Taranee? Kissing?" Bess and Courtney look at each other in shock. Their shock is soon replaced with the most evil looks they can muster. "Well, sis, it looks we have a job to do." Bess said. "Yes, we do. Once this picture gets out, Will, Taranee, and hopefully the others, will be turned into Outfielders so fast, their heads will spin." Courtney said. Uriah just smirked. "That's not all. I have an idea on how to make the rumors even worse." Uriah goes on to explain his plan. The Grumpers smirk. Soon, the room fills with evil laughter.

End of Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is Lordofdarkness2099. I am having massive trouble continuing this story and would greatly appreciate any and all help. If there is anyone who is willing to help me improve this story and make it longer and better, please PM me. Plus, I've been rather unmotivated and having constant problems at my job so I haven't been writing for quite a while. Sorry to anyone who took the time to read my story. Thank you to those who did. LOD, out!


End file.
